ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
M'Pella
M'Pella (pronounced "IM-pella") was a dabo girl who worked in Quark's on Deep Space 9 for many years. Together with many non-Starfleet residents of Deep Space 9, she listened to Benjamin Sisko's final speech, shortly before he left the station and Cardassians and the Dominion took control of Deep Space 9. ( ) M'Pella worked on a dabo table when a group of Cardassians and Jem'Hadar started a brawl during which some of them died. After this she and Morn were interrogated by a Bajoran security deputy and she seemed shocked when she used a handkerchief. ( ) In the time of the occupation she also worked in Quark's and entertained Cardassians and Jem'Hadar. ( ) Along with Quark and another dabo girl she welcomed home the returning Starfleet crew of Deep Space 9 after the joint forces of the Cardassians and the Dominion had left the station. ( ) M'Pella attended the memorial for Morn in Quark's and later comforted a distressed Quark when Morn seemed to have died. ( ) When the crew of the returned to the station after they encountered a subspace compression anomaly, it was Odo who remarked that Chief Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir somehow seemed just a little smaller than usual. When M'Pella rose up from her barstool and was considerably taller than the two men, they went to the infirmary immediately. ( ) M'Pella was working at Quark's when Major Kira received Bajoran lilacs from Quark, celebrating her mother's birthday. ( ) ]] In 2374, an intoxicated Grathon Tolar attempted to dance with M'Pella while she was operating the dabo wheel. When Tolar became insistent, there was a brief struggle before Quark intervened. Tolar subsequently stabbed the Ferengi. The incident was quietly covered up after Sisko offered a bribe to Quark. ( ) M'Pella was running a gambling table in Quark's shortly before Quark and Rom smuggled a cloaking device to the mirror universe Terok Nor. ( ) In 2375, M'Pella and Leeta asked Quark to reduce the amount he took from their tips from 20% to 10%; Quark said he would "think about it". Shortly after, when it seemed Quark would be the next Grand Nagus, M'Pella offered to keep him company in his "great, big Nagal Residence", and Quark was more than happy to oblige her. M'Pella continued working at Quark's after it turned out that Rom was to be the next Nagus. ( ) Appendices Background *M'Pella was played by stand-in and body double Cathy DeBuono and (along with Broik) was seen in the background at Quark's in several seasons of Deep Space Nine, but was never given lines or credit until her final appearance in "The Dogs of War." She was first named as M'Pella in . *The novel The 34th Rule identified M'Pella as being Bajoran, although she never had Bajoran nose ridges in the series. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * de:M'Pella Category:Individuals Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:Dabo girls Category:Terok Nor residents